Marry Me
by martiansarepeopletoo
Summary: 'The sun was setting, casting an orange light over the already glowing room, the sound of the Weird Sisters was playing very quietly from the battered radio in the corner, and a young man and a young woman were screaming at each other fit to burst'. RxH.


Very cheesy, just a fluffy fic that popped into my head. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a typical evening in the highest bedroom at the Burrow.<p>

The sun was setting, casting an orange light over the already glowing room, the sound of the Weird Sisters was playing very quietly from the battered radio in the corner, and a young man and a young woman were screaming at each other fit to burst.

'It was just a letter! For God's sake, Ron - '

'Just a letter? _Just a letter?_ You're telling me that after everything we've been through, you're still writing to that bloody Bulgarian?'

'I told you, I haven't written to him! It was just a letter from him asking if we could get back in touch, I don't know why you even care!'

Ron's face was red, and his breath was coming in short, angry bursts. Hermione's hair was frizzier than normal, and she too was very pink.

'Why I care? Oh, why on earth would I care? It's only the fact that the guy who basically tried to steal the girl I love from me wants to start up a happy little correspondence with her again!'

'Oh, don't start that again. I know you were jealous, but he just wants to talk to me! It's been four years since I last saw him, and I don't see why I can't! It's none of your business after all!'

'That's it. I'm not staying here to listen to you going on and on about your precious Vicky - ' fumed Ron, as he made for the door.

'Oh, that's right! Run away! It's what you do in bad situations, isn't it? Well, guess what? I'm not going to come running after you again this time!' Her voice had taken on an oddly hysterical tone.

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. Her words had hit home, hard.

'Ron?'

She was quieter now.

'Ron, I didn't mean that. I didn't mean that. It was a really stupid thing to say, I am so sorry - '

But she didn't get to finish her sentence. His mouth was on hers and his arms were wrapped tightly round her back, stopping anything else she might have said from escaping.

The kiss was the opposite of what she'd been expecting. Instead of being harsh and urgent like so many other times, when they'd been arguing and yelling, when it had been a way of resolving everything, this time it was soft and gentle and loving and full of _guilt_.

As they broke apart, he kept his arms around her and looked her straight in the eye.

'Do you know how much I regret leaving you, that time?'

She felt so bad about bringing that up, she knew how much it hurt him to remember those awful months when he had been gone from her life, and she had been left trying to save the world with Harry and fix her heart at the same time.

'Ron, I am so sorry.'

'I love you, you know that, don't you?'

'Yes. Yes, of course I do, and I love you too, Ron.'

He smiled into her hair as he hugged her.

Then he said it.

Those two little words that would change her life forever.

'Marry me, then.'

The shock of his words hit her like a physical force.

'What?' she whispered, her heart beating very fast.

'Marry me.'

She looked into his perfect blue eyes again, and saw his half smile, and then she was kissing him again, because it was the only way she could think to reply. She tried to pour all the love she felt for him into the kiss, and it seemed to be working, because he was kissing her back as enthusiastically as he had been the first time she had launched herself at him.

They stood there, intertwined, for what could have been hours, until at last he managed to whisper between kisses - 'I take that as a yes then?'

She laughed, and replied, 'Yes, Ronald, you do.'

And with tears of happiness mingling on their cheeks, they moved together again, knowing that from now on they would never have to let go.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review, you are all so lovely when you do :)<p>

Iliketotastetherainbow x


End file.
